Tickles
by Cykotyks
Summary: Demyx is ticklish. Axel finds this out. ‹Written for KH Kink Meme on LJ› ‹AxelDemyx› ‹YAOI; alternatively, two friends of indeterminate sexual orientation engaging in inconsequential sexual activities›


**Title**: Tickles  
**Pairing**: Axel/Demyx  
**Rating**: M  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
**Notes**: Done for the KH Kink Meme (Kink: Demyx being ticklish).

* * *

****

Tickles

* * *

"No."

"You are."

"Am not!"

"You _totally_ are, Dem. Admit it."

"W-why? You'll just do it, then!"

The redhead quirked an eyebrow. "You don't think I won't anyway?"

Demyx pouted, but still didn't uncurl in the armchair. Axel was sprawled languidly on the couch, watching the blond with some vague form of amusement.

"The whole Organization knows, you know."

Demyx continued to pout, not looking at the redhead.

Axel simply chuckled and rolled off the couch. "Well, whatever. I'm gonna go find Roxas."

* * *

Demyx probably should've known he wasn't safe. Axel was damn _stubborn_ when he wanted to be. Demyx wouldn't have been safe for weeks, at the very least, not to mention a scant few hours after the initial conversation had been made. Demyx also probably should've known that his own stubbornness would've come off as a challenge for the firestarter.

But what Demyx _should've_ known and what he _did_ know were two very separate things.

At the very least, though, he did know that the fingers digging against his sides belonged to the pyro, but he barely had time to even register _that_ before he was squeaking and writhing and laughing. In no time at all, he was on elbows and knees, ass in the air and spooned by the familiar bony body.

"I _knew_ it," Axel gloated.

"Sh-shut up!" Demyx shot back, still trying to catch his breath.

Axel responded only with another gentle dig into the sitarist's side, making him writhe again, only this time against his hips, which in turn made _Axel_ moan.

Demyx momentarily forgot his anger at being attacked and ground his hips back against Axel's again, noticing the hardness now pressed against Demyx's ass through several layers of clothes.

Axel growled this time, pushing back roughly and nearly sending the blond sprawling on his face with an undignified yelp.

"Let's see what else is ticklish on you, shall we?" Axel teased menacingly.

"...Can we at least get out of the hallway?" Demyx chanced.

Axel snorted, but in no time flat, they were in Axel's room, and Demyx ended up flat on his back, relieved of everything but his Finding Nemo boxers.

"Yanno, I probably shoulda discovered this sooner..." Axel mused, lightly running teasing fingers down the blond's abs, reveling in the twitching he could see and feel.

"Nngh-- Just get on with it!"

"What's the magic woooooord..." Axel teased, digging his fingers into a sensitive side.

Demyx yelped and writhed, attempting to curl up away from the offensive digits. "Puh-ple-_eeee_ase!" he managed.

Axel smirked. "What was that, Demy? Don't think I quite heard you there," he said, digging fingers into the other side now.

"Please! Please, Axel, stooooop!" he whined, not caring that he was begging. He could've easily thrown Axel off - water beat fire, after all - but he knew Axel liked hearing him whine and beg, and he knew that if he complied, they both would get what they wanted.

He just wished it could've been _without_ the tickling. Because that was just plain _mean_.

Axel laughed as he grabbed Demyx's wrists, pinning them above the blond's head and forcing him to uncurl as he kissed him, all in one swift motion. Demyx bucked his hips upwards, grinding them against Axel's.

"Heh, no wonder you don't like being tickled - it gets you damn horny, doesn't it?" he chuckled, letting go of Demyx's wrist with one hand in order to pull the hem of the Nemo boxers down, exposing the blond's erection.

Demyx only made a noncommittal noise, before he was more distracted with panting and whimpering as Axel began stroking his cock. It wasn't long before he came all over his stomach and chest.

"C'mon, Demy - one for one," Axel said once Demyx had got his breath back.

"...What if I don't want to?" Demyx retorted, pouting.

"I can always tickle you again..."

Demyx cursed. Ah well. If it kept Axel off his back for a while.

* * *

Sometime later that night, Demyx woke up to fingers trailing on his side. "Axel, I swear to God," he muttered, "if you _tickle_ me while I'm sleeping, I'm going to dance-water-dance straight up your urethra."

At least the hand stopped.

* * *

**--fin--**

* * *

A/N: I hate FFN like burning. It hates tildes, which kind of ruins Axel's teasing ›: and it eats random punctuations. I ACTUALLY _USE_ PERIODS AND COMMAS. LET ME KEEP THEM.

Also, I have to admit that I've never played the actual games xD; Most everything I know comes from some combination of watching cutscenes, listening to Julia babble on about it, and various internet sources XD So, yeah, characterization may be off. But I am fond of my snarky Demyx...


End file.
